Cross Country
by Julia Kochanek
Summary: Arya, 15, and Gendry, 17, are going cross country to New York, but almost halfway there, Gendry and Arya realize that they might have feelings for each other. AU, Lemons/ Smut, Arya/Gendry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: On My Mind**

**ARYA**

After her father died Arya ran away. She ran because she couldn't go into the foster system, or live with her godfather's family like Her older sister, Sansa. Arya knew what she had to do; she had to find her mother and her brothers. Before he died Arya's father, Ned, had taken her and her sister from New York City to Los Angeles, leaving be hind their mother, their older brother, Rob, and their two little brothers, Bran and Rickon. Arya missed then terribly, so she was determined to find them no matter what. For a while a family friend, Yoren, helped her and several other boys get from LA to New Mexico, but he, and most of the other boys, had been arrested, however Arya along with another other boy had escaped the police, and were now on their way to NYC.

Arya and Gendry, who was simply called "The Bull" when they were traveling in the big group, because the back of his jacket had a big picture of a bull on it. Gendry and Arya trusted each other that was why they traveled together, apart from continence. They had become close when he figured out that she was a girl pretending to be a boy. At the beginning she thought that she could get away with it, but because she was fifteen years old and would turn sixteen soon, her more womanly features had begun to display themselves more prominently than before. When she had first been discovered she tried to deny it, but she had known, looking in a mirror, that she could no longer pass for a boy.

Arya still wore boys cloths, because they were much easier to steal, and even if she couldn't pass for a boy all the time, perverts might mistake her for a one and leave her alone, 'unless of course they were the little boy loving kind,' she thought cynically to herself. She didn't voice this aloud because she knew that if Gendry realized this, he would freak out and make her wear girls cloths. She didn't understand why he cared about things like that, he was always so protective of her, he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone, and he was always making sure she was okay, it got so annoying sometimes, but it was also nice to know that she had someone looking out for her. She blushed when she thought that, and bewildered she looked around to see if anyone noticed, they didn't, because she was alone in her room. What was wrong with her? Why had she done that? She was only thinking about Gendry, why was the thought of Gendry making her blush? Just then a knock came from the adjoining door between her and Gendry's rooms. Before she opened the door she quickly smoothed out her hair and took some deep breaths hoping beyond hope that she wasn't still blushing. She opened the door blinking when the afternoon sunlight hit her face. There stood Gendry, as she expected, with sunlight, from the window, hitting his back making him glow. 'Oh my fucking god,' she thought, 'he's fucking glowing am I going crazy?' she took a deep breath and gestured for him to enter.

**GENDRY **

Gendry was older than Arya, but somehow they didn't notice an age gap. He was seventeen years old, and almost two an a half years older than her, but she seemed so much more mature than fifteen, except when she was being stubborn, which was almost all the time, but whenever she forgot to put up her protective barrier, they had some pretty great conversations. She was so different than any of the other girls that Gendry had interacted with, she didn't care about how she acted in front of anyone and she would genuinely laugh when he told jokes, or more often punch him for telling such bad jokes and he liked that about her. He liked that she didn't care how messy her hair got, and that she didn't mind eating McDonnell's because it was the cheapest thing around. Truth be told Gendry liked a lot about Arya, more than how she acted; he thought she had the most beautiful grey eyes, and he liked that the corners of her mouth were always turned down, even when she was asleep, not that he watched her when she was sleeping, but sometimes on the buses she would fall asleep on his shoulder and he would look at her peaceful expression, if a frown could be called peaceful. He liked how she looked in her oversized tee shirts, and one thing he couldn't keep off his mind, how she looked out of her oversized tee shirts. It had only happened once, and it was an accident, it was a few weeks earlier, and she was changing in her room, and he opened the adjoining door between his and hers. Stunned for moment he just stood there starring until she yelled at him and told him to "close the door you fucking idiot, and quit staring at my tits!" he has quickly turned around and closed the door, but the sight of her topless had never really left his mind.

He had been in his motel room watching TV when he started zoning out and thinking about his life, because yes he did that sometimes, and then he started thinking about Arya, and how grown up she was under those boys cloths, and before he knew it Gendry has quite the hard on. 'Shit!' he thought 'what am I doing this is Arya,' but the more he thought about her the more painful his dick got, finally he unzipped his pants and got it out of his system, or so he thought, because as soon as he got comfortable again, he started thinking about her tits. Gendry then got up and walked outside to her room and knocked.

When she opened the door Gendry looked at her, in a white tee shirt and camo shorts that she had stolen from a GAP Kids in a strip mall somewhere between Texas and Oklahoma, she looked, fucking hot, he didn't know why, but something about the way only shoulders touched the huge tee shirt made him want to rip it off her and see what was underneath. When she gestured for him to enter he did obligingly and sat down on her bed.

**ARYA**

She stood there staring at Gendry sitting exactly where she had been only moments before. He gently patted the spot next to him asking her to sit down, and she did, hoping, again, that she didn't blush. Looking at Gendry there, she half wanted to beat the shit out of him, and half wanted to fuck him, the thing that worried her was that she was unsure of which she would do. She sat down beside him, and looked into his blue eyes, and then quickly looked away, knowing her cheeks were turning red again. 'Fuck, how does he do this to me?' she thought angrily. She suddenly got up and looked down at him,

"Why are you here?"

"What's your problem, why shouldn't I be here?" he responded just as angrily, they really both had very short tempers.

"Because it's my fucking room that's why!"

"Well fuck you Arya, if you don't want me in here then I'll just fuck off now." he made as if to go to the door, but Arya caught his hand. He turned around and stared at her in surprise, she was surprised herself. She hadn't had much experience with boys other than this kid who's dad was a butcher in New York, but he got in huge trouble for fighting this fuckface, and well she never saw him again, so her recourses for knowledge on that subject were few and far between, and when Gendry put his lips to hers she wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she went with what she had learned from that butcher's boy and opened her mouth to except his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I have changed the ages from 13 and 16 to 15 and 17 almost 18. I originally made it so young because i thought that changing the ages too much would ruin the characters, but I think that the person who left the comment about the ages was right so I changed them. Also I have decided I don't want Hot Pie, so yeah! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE comment it is very helpful! **

Chapter 2: My Wildest Dreams

**GENDRY**

He was surprised that she knew what to expect from his kiss, he assumed she had no experience whatsoever, but as he accepted that he was wrong, he deepened the kiss. Moving one hand from her face to her Lower back, he pulled her closer to him, which she allowed. Kissing her felt like a relief, like taking a breath of air after being underwater. All he wanted to do was touch her all over, and his greedy hands began to fulfill his wish; he began by moving both hands to her waist and pulling her even closer to him, he them moved one hand underneath her shirt and up her back. 'Was this really happening?' he thought to himself in awe 'with Arya? God! I never would have believed this would happen, even in my wildest dreams!' Acting upon that thought he became a bit more daring and he pinched her bra clasp between his thumb and forefinger until it opened and sprung away from her chest.

**ARYA**

She was surprised that this was happening, Gendry was kissing her, and he just took her bra off! I never would have dreamed this could happen, but still she quickly removed the bra from underneath her tee shirt, and was met with one if his hands reaching for one of her breasts. Breaking their kiss he took her breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze. She met his gaze and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he looked back at her chest through her tee shirt. She knew he wanted to see her topless so she obliged, slowly lifting her white tee shirt up, past her waist, then waiting, and continuing to lift it over her head. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at Gendry's face to gauge his reaction to her still developing body.

**GENDRY**

Beautiful. That's all he could think as he looked at her breasts. They were still small, but he knew they were still developing. 'Shit,' he thought, 'she's only fifteen, what do I think I'm doing? I can't fuck her, can I?' He decided that he couldn't do it; she was still only a kid and probably still a virgin. He tried to make himself push her off, but he just couldn't focus on stopping with her nipples in front of his eyes. His hormones too control and he forgot about ever stopping. He grabbed in if her breasts in in hand and took the other one in his mouth, sucking and licking it, enjoying the sensation and absolutely loving the moans that came from deep within Arya's throat. He chuckled to himself and moved to her other breast. Sucking on, and slightly biting, the hard purple nub. Arya squeaked with surprise and pleasure. He knew she wanted more, and so did he, so moved his free hand down to the wet patch in her underwear and started to massage the area lightly while sucking harder on her tit. He would have continued to finger her if she hadn't moved her hand to block his from entering her. He brick away from her and met her gaze, he was surprised to see that she looked a bit afraid,

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" He asked genuinely concerned, in some countries what they were doing could be considered rape, and he didn't want to even think about that.

"No I'm fine nothing's wrong, just can we slow down? I've never gone this far before" she blushed and Gendry knew how much she must have hated saying those words allowed. So he nodded and immediately grabbed her face with both his hands and went back to kissing her, sometimes nipping her lip, or sucking on her tongue, but never attempting more than massaging her breasts.

**ARYA**

She was so tired that the last thing she remembered from the night before was kissing Gendry, and then nothing until the morning when she woke up, practically naked next to him in her bed. 'Fuck' she though, 'we really did that' she was very confused because she had never thought that she liked Gendry like that but evidently their bodies had disagreed and well what had happened hadn't exactly been terrible, but still she was worried that it had been a mistake, what would happen if Gendry wanted to be in a relationship with her, or worse what if he regretted it? She pushed those thoughts from her head and got up, grabbed her tee shirt from the floor and put it on, she looked at Gendry; she didn't know weather she should let him sleep or if she should get him up. She decided on the latter and woke him up by standing on the bed and kicking his ass until he rolled onto his back, and looked up at her.

"Awhh what the hell Arya?" Gendry said groggily

"You weren't up and I was bored"

"You kicked my arse, Jesus fuck woman!"

"Don't take the lords name in vain dipshit!" She said kicking him again, this time he grabbed her food and yanked, pulling her off balance causing her to fall on the bed landing on her back, he quickly rolled on top of her, practically crushing her

"Jesus!" She gasped

"Don't take the lords name in vain remember?" He said then rolled off her and flipped her over smacking her ass and as he did so, she let out a little yelp, he then squeezed her ass and began massaging it, she squirmed a bit and rolled over to meet his gaze, she leaned so close to his face and blew a raspberry at him, then she sat up and told him to pack his shit together because they needed to leave the motel by 5 pm.

They needed to leave Texas by Tuesday because they had been in one position far too long, Arya knew that if they did not leave soon the police, or CPS would find them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I have had a lot of things to do. Also I'm going back to school soon, so my chapters might take longer, or might be shorter. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think, and sorry if my grammar/ punctuation sucks I'm really bad at that kind of stuff! Okay that's all enjoy!**

Chapter 3: On The Road

**GENDRY**

They left the motel later that night, much later than she had wanted because both she and Gendry had fallen back asleep in their separate rooms. Although it was summer there was still some bite to nighttime air and both of them clutched at the top of their sweatshirts desperately to keep the cold out. They were buying tickets at the Longview Greyhound bus station, the silence if that place was cut by Gendry's sudden dismay,

"Fuck!" Muttered Gendry under his breath

"What is it" Arya asked with no real concern in her tone, she had been acting distracted ever since the other night.

"These tickets are $43.20, all together, that means we only have..." he did some quick arithmetic in his head "$170 left give or take, I haven't been counting the pennies and dimes collecting in the bottom of your backpack." He said these last words with a meaningful tone as he eyed her bag suspiciously.

"Hey I've just been putting the spare change there for safe keeping! Nothing more! Don't you dare give me that look Gendry! I swear I'll punch it clean off your face!" He was sure she would too, so he dropped the subject, fully intending to bring it up later. Once he bought the tickets he and Arya sat down and waited for the bus to come. It was only taking them as far as Shreveport, Louisiana, but that was a big enough city to get the people looking for them off their backs for the time being. He hoped that their bus ride would go smoothly, it was only an hour and 20 minutes, or so said the tickets, but still, being trapped in a confined space with strangers made him nervous, because at this point he didn't know who he could trust aside from Arya.

**ARYA**

When the bus came Arya couldn't wait to get going. Staying so long in one place was dangerous for them, and sitting alone with Gendry, not talking, for half an hour in a smelly bust station had grown old, fast. The bus was at least heated, and the seats were ten times more comfortable than the bench they had been on. When the bus pulled in, the driver eyed Arya suspiciously before letting her on, they had per chased her a child's ticket, hoping her small stature would still let pass as boy. They took their seats to Arya's relief, staying up so late two nights in a row was hard on her, which pissed her off because she wasn't a fucking kid! But she knew she would want to sleep on the bus, she only hoped that she could sleep, with all the tension between her and Gendry at the moment. Every time they looked at each other she would blush and turn away. She couldn't understand why she was acting so silly; they had only made out right? But if truth be told, they jumped into things very fast, it was a moment heated by adolescent hormones, she kept telling herself this, but still when she thought of him her stomach flipped.

**GENDRY**

'Shit' thought Gendry looking at what would have been is shoulder if Arya's head hadn't been there. She had fallen asleep about 15 minutes after he realized how awkward the bus ride was going to be. Now 45 minutes into the ride, Arya lay slumped on his shoulder, with her hand resting on his. He knew that she didn't mean to sleep on him in such an... adorable way, 'adorable?' He thought to himself, he had never called a girl adorable in his life, and he never would have called Arya Stark adorable, but now that he thought about it looking at her, she was adorable in her own way. Turning slightly red, Gendry looked out the window to see the red and yellow taillights of cars passing them on the highway. He was very confused about what had happened between them, was it only a hormone driven longing for affection, which neither of them had,had in so long, or was it something more? Luckily without her usual chorus of "I'm bored's" and "let's talk about something's" he had time to think this through. He realized that she was the only person he knew, absolutely, he could trust, and because of that he thought maybe it had allowed him to somehow to see her in such away that his feeling for her changed into something more. Gendry didn't regret hooking up with her, because his feelings for her hadn't gone away after they did that. That's what was different from the other girls he'd gotten with, he still wanted to kiss Arya, he still wanted to hold her. This was so unlike him that it freaked him out a bit, but he thought maybe this was somehow a good thing.

**ARYA**

When they arrived at the bus station in Shreveport, it was very dark. Gendry woke Arya by disentangling himself from her; she blushed when she realized how she moved onto him in her sleep. 'Maybe it's my sub conscience telling me how I really feel?' She said to herself turning beat red at the thought.

Once they got to the motel they found out that there weren't any two rooms available, but there was a two single bedroom left if they wanted it. Before she could say anything Gendry accepted, took the keys and started walking to the room leaving her standing there with her bag and a dumbfounded expression on her face. But Arya quickly pulled herself together and followed after him still very confused.

When they entered the room Arya was quick to choose the bed closest to the window, she had always wanted the window bed, but Sansa always threw a fit if she didn't get thighs her way, so now Arya was taking advantage of the situation. She quickly threw her bag on the bed, took her sweatshirt off, grabbed her pajamas, and ran into the bathroom to change. When she came back Gendry had already fallen asleep...shirtless, she flushed and looked away. 'Was he doing this on purpose to tease her or was she making a bigger deal out of this than she should?' Her thoughts were interrupted because when Gendry turned in his sleep, it startled Arya so much that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. 'What am I so jumpy about?' She thought to herself, 'it's not a big deal! Yes he's totally...' No she couldn't say it even to herself, so with that she promptly but her cloths away got in bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She stayed up tossing and turning because all she could see when se closed her eyes, was Gendry's stupid face, and his hands, and his chest, and him kissing her that night. When she finally did fall asleep she was out like a rock.

**GENDRY**

In the morning Gendry woke around 7:30 and wanted to turn over and sleep, but when he rolled over on his other side he caught a glimpse of Arya sleeping peacefully, for once her frown, which was even present when she slept on the bus, was gone. She lay sprawled, her covers kicked to the ground with her hair all around her, and one hand behind her head clutching the pillow, and the other resting gently on her stomach palm down. In truth she looked a mess, but Gendry saw more than that, he saw her guard down, the same way it was when he had kissed her, he saw her innocence for once, and most of all he saw her beauty, that was sometime clouded due to her demeanor and her ever-present scowl. Seeing her like this made Gendry feel lucky to see her like this, and maybe turned him on a bit too, but it also made him think that he couldn't rush things with her, no matter what she did, he just hoped that he could keep himself in check.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating! I promise that there will be a new chapter sometime soon. I've had super writers block. As for the contents of the next chapter...you can expect some smut...hope you are all having a good holiday season! Sorry again!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating until now! I was in a play, and I had exams and I had the worst case of writer's block ever! As an apology I wrote some mild smut. Anyway sorry again, I hope to do better this year!**

Chapter 4: The Second Motel Room

**ARYA **

They spent the next day in their hotel room, not really talking to each other, just sitting there, sometimes sleeping, but mostly it was awkward silence. At around 6pm Arya was through with being bored and yelled at Gendry to come play spit with her. She pulled out a deck of cards and they began to play. She was good, but Gendry was better, and every time he won, Arya became a little bit pissier. Finally, on their fourth or fifth round, she lost it.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" She said throwing down her last card and jumping to her feet.

"What's the problem?" Said Gendry who had been watching her carefully, because to say that Arya was a sore loser was an understatement, and he found it amusing to piss her off.

"Nothing!" She half shouted, "Nothing's the matter! There is _no_ problem!" There was a problem, and she was pissed off! And she knew he knew why she was mad, and that made her even more annoyed. "Look I just think we're being stupid not talking is all!"

"Talking about what?" Said Gendry, a bit taken aback. He had not expected her to get so serious so fast and without provocation.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said holding her self back. She was very close to loosing control. "You know that we need to discuss that thing!"

"I do? What is it that we need to talk about so badly Arya, tell me?" Gendry needed her to say it before he could do anything, but she was being really fucking stubborn, as usual.

"About the other day fucktard! We need to stop acting like it never happened!" She said all this with her back to him, as if she could say anything like this while looking at his stupid face!

"It seems to me like you're the one who's pretending that it never happened! You won't even say what it is!" Gendry too was losing patience and as he half yelled this he got up and walked towards her.

"Because you're the once who's not talking about it!" she snapped back.

"I'm perfectly happy to talk about it! It seems to me like it's you who has all the issues here!" Gendry had a feeling that might push her over the edge, and he was right.

"You want me to say it? Fine I'll say it!" Arya had completely lost her temper so she lost her fear and spun around to face him.

"Go ahead!"

"We hooked up! There! Happy?"

"Yes!" he shouted and then Gendry pulled her face up to his, so close he could hear her breathing falter. He could see her anticipating a kiss, but he wasn't going to give that to her so easily, so he just smiled. "Good. Don't forget it," and with that he let her go, climbed into bed and switched off the lamp.

**GENDRY**

Gendry was very pleased with how the previous night had gone. He enjoyed aggravating Arya, and there was no better way to do that than to leave her hanging. When he turned out the light the night before she had just stood there, in the dark, for a good minute or two, and then slowly climbed into bed. He hoped she dreamed of him, he certainly had dreamed, and it had been a good dream at that.

Once he managed to pull himself out of bed, he got dressed and threw a pillow at Arya to wake her. They had a long day of supplies gathering ahead of them. Arya had used her phone, which no longer had any real phone capabilities seeing as nobody had paid a phone bill in the months after her father's death, but could access wifi, in a McDonald's back in Texas, to find the closest strip mall for them to do their gathering. Seeing as they had such meager funds, Arya mostly shoplifted from stores, and picked a few people's pockets, while Gendry was able to take things out of the grocery carts of stressed out Soccer Moms, who didn't mind the company of an attractive teenage boy to help them bring all their groceries etc. to the car. It was a pretty good way to get along, however Gendry wasn't sure if the whole "flirting with older women" thing would fly anymore. He decided not to bring it up. Unfortunately while eating breakfast with Arya in the little kitchen in the motel room it was painfully silent and he needed something to talk about.

"So...," he trailed off "about our tactics..."

"I'm glad you brought it up," said Arya quickly "I don't think our usual routine...is going to work here." She turned beet red when she said this, and Gendry knew from that, that she wouldn't want him to flirt with other people, but being the brat he was, he decided he wanted to take advantage of her not so secret wishes.

"Are you sure?" He feigned a worried look "it does seem to be quite..." he trailed off and looked her directly in her eyes "effective," he said giving her his most intense stare and smirking at the same time. Looking away Arya's heart began to beat faster.

"Oh ya? Well I think, maybe, we ought to try a different approach. Maybe you should just do what I do?"

"And why is that, Arya Stark?" He said, chuckling a little when he saw her eyebrow twitch with frustration. "What possible reason could you have for wanting to change our routine?"

"Because," she answered too loudly "because I think it...it's a bit too obvious," she laughed nervously, "Someone's bound to catch on eventually, and then what'll we do?"

"Is that really why you want to stop?" He said lowering his voice to a purr and looking deeply into her eyes, "there isn't any other reason?"

"No!" She said, standing up with a huff " what other reason would there be?" She was getting defensive, which meant the truth would soon come out. He stood up too, bringing his dish to the sink and then spinning around to face her.

"I don't know. Is it maybe because you don't want me flirting with other women?" Smirking he stepped slightly closer to her.

"That's ridiculous," she said feeling his body grow closer and closer.

"Looking at other women." He advanced further.

"Why would I care about tha-" she was cut off because she hit the wall behind her trying to back away from Gendry's aproaching figure. She was blushing heavily, because she knew she was found out, and because she was now trapped between him and the wall. Arya simply starred him in the eyes until he came close enough to feel her breath on face.

"Touching other women." Arya gasped a little at his words, and a little at their closeness. Gendry was a good head taller than her, and he had to bend down a bit to look her in the eyes, but what he saw in those grey orbs was not entirely what he had expected. When he looked her in the eyes he saw; excitement and possibly a hint of desire. "Do you want to keep me yours?" he said snickering when she reddened and looked away "Don't lie to me Arya Stark, I know you want me."

**ARYA**

Arya felt her stomach heat up when he spoke those words. She had worried, all night long, about what he had in store for her, and now she knew, he was going to make her vulnerable. Just as she thought that he leaned in so close, there was barely space between them. She could feel his breath against her lips, and she longed to kiss him. When she extended her neck slightly to bridge the gap between their faces Gendry quickly pulled away chiding her mockingly. "No," he whispered, "not until you tell me what you want."

She was having an internal battle. She wanted, so badly, to kiss Gendry, to run her hands down his chest and to feel him close to her, but at the same time she wanted to punch him in the balls for teasing her like this. She couldn't stand the way he was making her feel week, but at the same time she loved it. Her feeling were in such disarray, that her hormones won out.

"Yes," she gasped. "I want you...I want you to be mine," she said flushing deep, deep scarlet. With that Gendry pressed his lips firmly on hers. This kiss was less exploratory than before. This kiss was much more greedy, Gendry and Arya both knew what to expect and each were hungry for it. When he pressed his lips hard to hers, she moaned and opened her mouth to let his tongue invade.

**GENDRY**

Their breaths grew louder and louder, finally Gendry broke their kiss and moved to her college bone. Nipping and sucking on the thin skin, he didn't care if he left marks, and to be perfectly honest he liked the thought of marking her, of making her, his. He moved to her jaw line, and then eventually returned to her mouth, but not before trailing kisses to a particularly sensitive spot just behind her ear. She moaned loudly when he nipped at the sensitive flesh. When he returned to her lips, almost immediately, she gasped loudly because he none too gently pulled her breast out from her shirt and sucked on it. She gripped his hair in her fists, as he let his tongue flick over her erect nipple. He then moved to the other side and she cried out as he gently but down. Coming back to her mouth for a heated kiss, he moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed, getting a long, low moan from Arya. Lifting her hips up she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. With their hips so close together, Arya began to grind her hips on his, and it was taking every bit of self-control Gendry had, not to throw her on the ground and fuck her senseless. 'Calm down,' he thought to himself 'take this slow.' He gripped her tiny frame tightly and walked with her over to the bed setting her down on the edge. He took off her shirt and went back to kissing her as he massaged her breasts with his hands. Soon one of his hands found it's way to the back of her head and wound itself in her hair, while the other crept down between her legs. When his hand made contact with the skin at her thighs and Arya exhaled anticipating he next move. He pulled away and looked into her eyes to make sure she was okay with all this. When their eyes met, she grinned wickedly and he took that as a sign to continue. Gendry began to massage her through her shorts. She groaned and deepened their kiss even more. Encouraged, Gendry slowly tugged down her pants and slowly stroked the area covered by her panties. When he touched her, she arched her hips, and let out a groan of impatience. Laughing at her lack of restraint, he roughly tugged down her panties, leaving only bare flesh. He then began to stoke the length of her sex very, very slowly. When he decided he had tortured her enough he quickened his pace.

**ARYA **

'Oh my god' she thought to herself 'this really feels good, but-' her train of thought broke off as Gendry slipped his middle finger inside her. She gasped, because this was all so new to her, and it felt

"So fucking good!" She didn't realize she had said that out loud, but when Gendry snickered and added a second finger she realized that she must have. She felt self-conscious and she didn't like not being the stronger, more powerful force. Gendry truly was the dominant one in this situation, and he was using his power a bit unfairly. He would make his hand go still for a moment causing Arya to move her hips in frustration. That made Arya feel helpless and annoyed, but when he added a third finger to her dripping sex she forgot all her aggravation, in fact she forgot everything. A warm wave of joy and love emanated from where his fingers probed inside her. The feeling traveled from her stomach into her breasts and all the way to the top of her head. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt, and it consumed her entire being. In that moment she didn't care that she was under his control, she was purely content.

**GENDRY**

He knew she was going to come before she did. He saw it in the blank expression that came over her eyes, a glazed look, and he felt it in the tightening of her sex around his fingers. He liked having the power to make the ever-obstinate Arya become as limp as a rag doll. He pushed her over onto her back and kissed her softly on her mouth, she sighed and feebly kissed him back. He laughed, because this was so different from her regular defensive personality. He liked it, 'Jesus, I can't wait to see what she's like after...' He cut himself off because he started thinking about that she might not be able to stop himself. He sat up still looking at her exhausted form,

"I think you've had enough, don't you?" She sat up and nodded her head,

"I think I could use a shower, and a nap," she said in a dazed voice, and with that she got up and went into the bathroom.


End file.
